


Back in Your Arms

by tonysta_k



Category: Tales of Zestiria
Genre: Christmas, Christmas Fluff, Christmas fic, Hurt/Comfort, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-18
Updated: 2016-12-18
Packaged: 2018-09-09 15:29:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,103
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8897077
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tonysta_k/pseuds/tonysta_k
Summary: For most people, Christmas is a happy time of year. Full of laughter, presents, enough food to keep them going for weeks but is eaten over the course of just a few days. Snow will fall, children will laugh, grandparents fly out to be with their families and count their blessings. Trees are decorated with festive tinsels and last minute present-getting trips are implemented. Yeah, most people love Christmas. Usually Mikleo does, but not this year.





	

**Author's Note:**

> This is written for one of my best friends, Tara (RockQueen98 on fanfiction.net) for an idea she had - taking each other’s OTP and writing a one shot about them based off a prompt that she came up with! This is based off ‘supposedly away with work, returns home for Christmas.’
> 
> Please keep in mind that this is written without me ever seeing the show, and gathering information off Tara and a little bit off the internet (but mainly Tara)! Nevertheless, please enjoy!

For most people, Christmas is a happy time of year. Full of laughter, presents, enough food to keep them going for weeks but is eaten over the course of just a few days. Snow will fall, children will laugh, grandparents fly out to be with their families and count their blessings. Trees are decorated with festive tinsels and last minute present-getting trips are implemented. Yeah, most people love Christmas. Usually Mikleo does, but not this year.

No, this year is different. It might be Christmas, but no tree is up, the halls aren’t decked, and no presents are out - no wrapping paper littered on the wooden floor of the lounge. You see, the reason for this grinch-like behaviour is due to Sorey, Mikleo’s husband, being away for the festive season. He’s the captain of the city’s police department - the city’s best one ever, in fact. He’s often regarded as a ‘hero’, which isn’t exactly an inaccurate description of the brunette.

He left at the beginning of the month, which is the annual time of year that the two decorate the house. He’d said there was the small chance of him being home in time for Christmas, but it was a very slim chance. Mikleo would do anything just to have Sorey back right now.

Spending Christmas alone has been the worst experience. It’s nearing towards the afternoon, and Mikleo’s spent the majority of the morning sleeping and put on a cheery voice when Rose has rung him. She had offered him over for the day, and even to spend the night, but Mikleo didn’t want to. He’s usually calm and collected with these situations - with all situations - and it isn’t as if this is the first time Sorey’s been away for work. But Mikleo can’t enjoy the day when his husband’s away working on a drug bust.

The timer goes off in the kitchen, indicating that the muffins he put in the oven are ready. Once again, he pushes himself up from the couch with a groan and stretches. His reflection shown in the mirror hung on the wall shocks him. Whilst he’s naturally pale, he now looks as if he’s come down with the flu, and the bags under his eyes are pulled down harder than the strings on his heart. Opting to take no further note on the ghostly appearance, he wraps his arms around his waist and walks in the kitchen.

A waft of hot air blow in his face as he opens the oven door, collecting the tray with mitted hands and turning the cooker off. He lets the desserts cool down before placing them on a plate, then choosing to take a bite of the biggest one. As always, the muffins are perfect. Hot, sweet, and comforting. At least something is going right today.

Three muffins are eaten before Mikleo decides ‘fuck it’ and carries the plate into the lounge, accompanied with a tall glass of cold milk. He sits on the couch, turns the DVD player on in order to avoid all of the Christmas Specials on TV, and bites into yet another muffin. He falls asleep just before managing to finish the whole batch of muffins.

-  
There’s a heavy knock on the door, jolting Mikleo awake. The first thing he does is look around the room; temporarily unsure of his surroundings. He calms down after a couple of seconds and checks his phone; it’s only 2 o’clock. Far too early for Mikleo to be awake when there’s no one to be with.

Shuffling to the door, there’s another knock on the door. “Hold on,” Mikleo says, his voice loud but not full of anger or hate; he sees no need to take his crummy mood out on the person knocking the door. He opens the door, and is greeted with a person stood with a large bouquet of flowers in front of their face. Mikleo is puzzled temporarily, until he notices the golden ring sat comfortably on their ring finger. Mikleo glances down at his own hand. Their rings match.

Reaching up slowly, hands shaking, Mikelo pushes the flowers down to reveal the person’s face. Stood their is Sorey. Mikleo’s Sorey. He’s wearing his usual cheery smile, beaming with pride and passion. It’s not even seconds before Mikleo’s jumped into his arms; the flowers crushed between their bodies, but neither of them caring.

Sorey’s arms wrap around Mikleo’s back and under his legs, near his bum. He grins as Mikleo’s face sits in the crook of his neck. “I missed you so much,” Sorey whispers, as if he and Mikleo are the only people in the world, as if they’re the only ones feeling so much joy and happiness at this moment of time.

“I missed you too.” Mikleo’s voice is an unusual mixture of sadness and happiness. It’s a combination the shorter male doesn’t often express in the tone of his voice, but this day seems to be bringing a few surprises.

Sorey lowers Mikelo down, the flowers dropping to the ground. They lips are together within seconds of Mikleo’s feet being placed on the ground. Mikleo’s hands are sat in Sorey’s hair, Sorey’s hands cupping Mikleo’s face.

-

“I’m so glad you got to come home,” Mikleo whispers, laying on top of Sorey, content with the warmth he’s gaining from his body and the comfort he’s receiving from Mikleo’s hands running through his hair.

“Me too, I just wish we could spent the whole day together, instead of waiting for the take out guy to come at this time of night.”

“I can cook if you want,” Mikleo offers, sitting up and straddling his husband. He’ll do anything in order to make this day as perfect as possible.

Sorey denies the offer, however, and opts to pull Mikleo back down to his chest. “It’s not the food that matters,” he says. “What matters is that I’m home, and that I won’t be going out on an assignment like that for a while.” He kisses Mikleo’s forehead, “I’m all yours for a couple of days, at least. I don’t go back to work until January.”

“Good.” Mikleo presses his lips to Sorey’s chin. “I love you, Sorey,” he says with a content sigh.

The smile Sorey’s been wearing ever since he got home grows, if that’s even possible. “I love you too, Merry Christmas.”

Mikleo closes his eyes, finally satisfied with this day. “Merry Christmas.”

Sure, the day hasn’t held the typical festive actions or meals, but that doesn’t matter. The two of them are home, finally together, and nothing holds the power to ruin that.


End file.
